


Hidden Feelings

by irefusetoanswer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Actually I'm Not Sorry, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Attraction, Bad Writing, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Consensual, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Drama & Romance, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanon, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Imagine your OTP, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, Making Out, Making Up, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, OTP Feels, One Shot, One True Pairing, Personal Canon, Rain, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Ryuann, Self-Doubt, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Surprise Kissing, Tears, Teasing, Tokyo (City), Tsunderes, Typos, futaba is best girl, minor futaba x akira, sorry i had to put in akira x futaba, takes place after the events of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irefusetoanswer/pseuds/irefusetoanswer
Summary: Ann and Ryuji can't ignore their obvious feelings and attraction towards each other anymore.orAnn and Ryuji make out, but act like nothing happened for a week, whilst the rest of the group aren't completely oblivious.





	Hidden Feelings

One day, Ryuji and Ann were standing alone in a hallway at Shibuya Academy.

"Uh, Ryuji? Can you please stop that?" Ann said, breaking the silence.

"Huh? Stop what?" he asked, playing dumb.  
He knew very well they were both attracted to each other and he knew it drew Ann crazy.  
If he was going to be honest, he kind of liked their banter, and wanted it to be more. But it still low-key freaked him out, considering he has known her forever.

 

She sighed frustratingly.  
"You damn moron" she said, and crashed her lips against his.  
He froze for a second, but quickly kissed her back passionately.

Their tongues fought for dominance, whilst he pressed her up against the wall.

His hand rested on her thigh, and his other hand was on her back. She had entangled her fingers in his hair.

She moaned and pulled him closer, enjoying every second. Surprisingly, the vulgar boy was a really good kisser.  
And she wasn't gonna lie, he was pretty damn attractive too.

 

Reality hit her, and she quickly pushed him away, taking a deep breath.  
"Ryuji....." she was blushing and her whole face was red.  
She turned around and ran away as fast as she could

 

Ryuji smirked to himself. "Booyah" he mumbled.

 

**A week later**

Ryuji and Ann hadn't talked about what had happened for a week now. The atmosphere between them had been incredibly awkward, and the rest of the Thieves had been suspecting something had happened between them.

 

They all knew the two of them had some kind of hidden feelings for each other. It was pretty obvious.

Everyone was in Akira's room at Leblanc.  
Akira and Futaba was cuddling on the couch. Makoto, Ann and Ryuji was sitting on chairs that they brought up. Morgana was on the table as usual. Haru and Yusuke was at the window, admiring the view.

 

"How long have you two been dating?" Makoto asked Akira and Futaba.  
"Since around September" the strawberry blonde answered.

 

"Well, that's probably longer than what Ryuji has ever dated anyone" Morgana said, teasing Ryuji as usual.

"What'd you say, you stupid cat?" the blonde boy hissed. He was so easy to tease.

"You heard me! And I am NOT a cat!", Mona half-yelled, ready to fight him. "Who would date Ryuji anyways?" he added, basically spitting Ryuji's name like it was something disgusting.

"Heh, I knew someone here would", the vulgar boy said, smirking.  
Ann instantly turned red.

 

"Yeah? Like who?" the catlike creature said. "I'm pretty sure every single person in this room would rather not!"

"Well, you see-" Ryuji started, but was cut off by Ann. "Why don't we talk about something else?!" the blonde girl nervously chuckled. She was afraid he would spill the beans about their "encounter".

"But I wanna know what he was gonna say!" Futaba pouted.  
"I am quite intrigued myself." Yusuke mumbled.

 

"Ugh! Why does it even matter?!" Ann cut off their chitchat again.  
"Why are you in such a hurry to change the subject, Ann-chan?" Haru said, in her usual soft voice.

 

Ann blushed again. "I- ugh! Nevermind!" she hissed, before running out of the room.

 

**5 minutes of silence.**

 

"I uh, should probs apologize to her. See ya!" Ryuji said, breaking the silence, still smirking.  
He ran out after her.

"Geez, I wonder what that was about." Makoto mumbled.

 

**Another 5 minutes later.**

Ann was walking down the street in Yongen-Jaya. It was raining, so she was soaked wet. The tears in her eyes were about to start falling. Why did I have to kiss him? Him of all people? Why couldn't I just have controlled myself? I should've just walked away! What's wrong with me? Am I.... falling for that idiot? He has probably already told everyone that I kissed him. Ann Takamaki, the one everyone at school thinks is so easy to get with. What if he only kissed back because of my image? Why would he like me for my personality? All good about me is my looks. I don't even think I'm pretty, but for some reason everyone at school say I'm the hottest. Who would like a girl with pigtails anyways?  
Those were the thoughts running through her mind.  
They went on and on, spinning around, making her head hurt. "Goddammit!" she mumbled, with her fists clenching.

 

Until suddenly, she hears someone calling her name.  
"Ann?" Ryujis voice echoed in the streets.  
He came after me?

 

She turned around. And that's when she saw a blonde haired guy running towards her. In his usual ZOMG! shirt. Why had he not put on his jacket?

"What the hell do you want?" she said aggressively. She was mad, but mostly hurt. Why did he have to brag about the fact she liked him?

"I wanted to talk to you." Ryuji mumbled, sounding embarrassed.  
"Oh now you wanna talk to me?" she hissed at him.  
"Y-yeah.. Ann, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of the others." he said, sounding genuine.

 

"Well it's a little too late for that you idiot." she said while looking at the ground.  
"Ann...." he stepped closer. "I'm really sorry."  
"I heard you the first time, Ryuji. You don't have to say it again. I'm not deaf, you know." she mumbled, still staring at the ground.

They stood in the pouring rain. He was looking at her, waiting for her to look up.  
"Ryuji. Go." she hissed again.

 

"No. I'm not leavin' you here." he insisted.  
"I can handle myself." she answered.

"You'll catch a cold. Come on, let's go back." Ryuji tried to convince her.  
"Do I look like I care?" she said, her voice breaking, and a tear rolling down her cheek.  
"Do you really want me to answer?" he said softly.

 

"Why did you tell them?" she suddenly yelled. "Why did you have to brag about it, you damn moron!?"  
He was taken aback by her sudden yelling.  
"I didn't effin' brag!" he yelled back.

 

"Hell, you did! And you had that stupid smirk on your face like you had won a reward! Do you want a price? You want one that says 'I made out with Ann Takamaki'?!" she screamed at him, tears rolling down her face. "Cause that's all I am right?! A stupid price!"

He stared at her.

"And now you can tell everyone about it. Go tell them I kissed you and we made out! Go tell Akira, your best bud that you got a hot new girlfriend to kiss whenever you want! I bet you're ready to tell Morgana that you got the girl he likes! I already know Morgana likes me." she continued.

"And I know you, Ryuji. I know you used the Phantom Thieves name so you could try to get with girls. Because that's all you care about, isn't it? You just wanna make out with hot girls! Because I know you're a man whore!"

 

Anger became obvious on Ryujis expression.  
"What the hell? Where are you getting all this stupid shit from? 'Man whore', really? Are you effin' serious right now, Ann?" he aggressively said.  
"You really think I would use you just because you're 'hot'? Just because you're popular and hot doesn't mean you can get anyone! You believe you're all that don't you?" he ranted.

Tears welled up in his eyes as well.  
"Ryuji stop! I never said I think I'm hot!" she said back.  
"You certainly made it sound like it!" Ryuji hissed.

 

"You're such a moron!"  
"Stop callin' me that!"  
"Try to stop me!"

 

The two of them stood in silence, both breathing heavily from all the screaming.  
"So you want me to stop you, eh?" he said quietly.  
"Yes..." she whispered, out of breath.

 

Both of them were completely soaked from the rain, and they were freezing.  
"Alright." he whispered.

 

He crashed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened, but she quickly closed them, kissing him back harshly. Their tongues fought for dominance once again, this time he was taking charge, and she let him.  
Ryuji once again pressed her against the nearest wall, kissing her as passionately as he could. She groaned and entangled her fingers in his hair again. She finally felt home. She felt like she was where she belonged.

 

In Ryuji's arms.

 

"W-wait..." he broke the kiss. "They're waitin' for us..."

"I'll text Makoto and tell her we made up." she said, out of breath from the kiss. She picked up her phone and started texting.  
"We, uh, we probably both got a cold." Ryuji started rambling.

Ann smiled. "I don't care." she kissed him again, this time it was gently though.  
"Ryuji....?"  
"Hm?"  
"I-I'm sorry for what I said... I didn't mean it. You're not... a man whore."  
He smiled. "I know you didn't mean it. Don't worry 'bout it."

"Let's go home... I wanna go to your room.." Ann whispered adorably, blushing.  
A cocky smirk appeared on Ryuji's face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was bad but I don't even care, sorry if it was too cringey to get through!  
> I wrote this the 26th of July, and it's just been chillin' in my notes, so I decided to just publish it. 'Cause why not, right?
> 
> Anyways, we all know Ryuji and Ann totally liked each other throughout the whole game. It's so obvious. Both are tsunderes towards each other! If you don't know what it is, here's the definition from wikipedia:
> 
> Tsundere (ツンデレ, pronounced [tsɯndeɾe]) is a Japanese term for a character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing a warmer side over time. The word is derived from the terms tsun tsun (ツンツン), meaning to turn away in disgust, and dere dere (デレデレ) meaning to become 'lovey dovey'.
> 
> So yeah, it's basically if you act rude towards someone, but you secretly like them. Or something like that.  
> That's Ryuann for ya ;)
> 
> By the way, I just HAD to put Futaba x Akira in it. Sorry if it seemed out of place!
> 
> Also, I didn't check this for typos in over a month, so if there's any spelling mistakes or anything that's grammatically incorrect, just ignore it!  
> If you have Persona 5 Amino, comment your user, I'll follow ya if you want :3


End file.
